I will always love You
by Amiliana
Summary: Caroline was turned 800years ago. She was engaged to be married to one of the Original brothers. Each side was convinced of the others death, but unexpected their paths cross once again. [on Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Chapter 1: Memories**

 _"We all have someone we never speak of._

 _Someone who meant so much, that even breathing their name_

 _makes your soul tremble with_ _memories and pain"_

 _\- Nikita Gill_

Rebekah was walking with Camille and Marcel through the French Quarter, when she heard a sound, a voice that triggered a memory, she had almost forgotten about. The sound was magnetic it pulled her closer with every step she took until she entered a small bar. At the sight of the source Rebekah froze and she felt thrown back in time as she laid eyes on the women singing Whitney Houston's "I will always love you"

Marcel was irritated he had never heard someone so close to the original in such a unique interpretation. He stared at the women, she was pale her face framed by blond hair, a tear rolled over her cheek while she seemed to be caught in the lyrics. And still she shined brighter than anything he had ever encountered

The melody, the fine tune and the sorrow of an impossible love and the silent goodbye conveyed through the eternal words, made him shiver.

The whole bar was as in trance no one made a sound and after the last tune faded. The crowd needed a moment to awake, before the applause set in.

He looked at Rebekah, which seemed incapable of any movement.

"Are you ok?" Cami asked quietly touching her arm, Rebekah did not react her eyes seemed to be glued to the women, who now looked up, faintly smiled and left the stage.

It were her eyes that burned into the memory a bright blue that seemed deeper than the ocean and where so full of emotion, as he had ever seen. Elijah had told him ones that the eyes were the window to the soul, that they would reveal the darkest mysteries and the greatest pain, but those eyes scared him, he noticed the women to be a vampire but these eyes where nothing he had ever encountered. They were filled with the kind of wisdom that only centuries brought and a kind of sorrow of pain he never wanted to experience.

As if Rebekah had noticed her moving eyes too she rushed out of the bar, collapsing against the neighbouring building. Her undead heart was racing and she was barely able to breathe, her eyes widened in shock. Moments later Marcel and Camille joined her. Being the therapist, it was Cami who carefully touched Rebekah´s back and asked in a calm voice "What happened?" "I…I…I…" Rebekah was unable to formulate a sentence. She hadn´t seen that women in almost eight centuries, she had mourned her, she had grieved her, but there she was sitting in that bar, there was no way this was happening. Slowly Rebekah slid down the wall into a sitting position, trying to control her body and her racing thoughts. How is this possible? She died? We lost her? She locked her eyes on Marcel "There is no chance I was hallucinating, that I just saw a ghost, isn´t it. You saw her too?" She asked desperately.

Again it was Cami who asked "Who is she?" Cami looked at Marcel still patting Rebekah´s back, but he seemed as confused as she felt. Rebekah shook her head in disbelief. "Rebekah" Marcel inquired. Rebekah got up and walked slowly back inside the bar.

She went straight to the bar and ordered double tequila shots. She sat down and watched the blond women, who after her song had set down at a small table and listened with closed eyes to the soft jazz now filling the air.

Cami watched the women closely, who shed yet another tear once the saxophone solo started.

"Why don´t you go and talk to her" Cami proposed "I can´t" Rebekah replied quietly "At least not yet, I … I have to know, she is real first. I know it makes no sense … I thought I would never see her again …" "Yes it does " Cami smiled, switching over in professional mode.

Rebekah sighted when Cami got up grabbed her drink and walked over to the lonely blond at her lonely table.

"Would you mind the company" she asked friendly. The women opened her eyes and looked at her surprised "Please" she answered with a small smile on her lips, before she seemed to glide back into the soft beats of the music.

Cami studied the face of the women closely, she was certain that she had never seen her before. But she came over here for a reason and since the other women seemed to have no intention of conversation she decided to choose the most direct approach

"He must be something special"

"I beg your pardon" the other women said obviously confused.

"The person you sang that song for."

For a moment Cami thought she would not reply at all but after a while her body relaxed.

"He was" she answered and smiled with closed eyes. She opened her eyes "He was, he was the love of my life" and a smile spread across her face a smile, full of light.

Cami was stunned she wanted to ask questions but everything she did was holding out her hand introducing herself "Camille"

The other women´s smile turned warm she took her hand replying "Caroline"

"Pleasure to meet you"

* * *

 **Author´s Note:** Ok Confession. I am not a native speaker so please feel free to comment on my language, I am always open for constructive criticism. I promise I will work on my punctuation ;)

I would also love to know of your first impressions. So feel free to review.

Addition: I don not own TVD or TO.


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy to Crazy

**Chapter 2: Crazy to Crazy**

 _"_ _You´re mad. Bonkers. Off your head … but I´ll tell you a secret …_

 _all of the best people are."_

 _\- Alice in Wonderland_

 **New Orleans Centre for the Mentally Challenged**

Camille had almost forgotten about the incident two weeks ago, when she was on her way to a lecture on schizophrenia at the New Orleans Centre of the Mentally Challenged.

She was hooked immediately by the professor as he explained the difference between the different forms of acoustic, optical, and olfactory hallucinations. The audience was glued to his lips as he introduced selected cases of resulting paranoia and personality disorder. The way he talked creating an amazing atmosphere.

Afterwards they were split into small groups of two to three people allowed to enter the different sections of the hospital to observe and talk to various patients, psychologists and staff members to get some closer insight.

As the hours passed Camille tried and decided to get some coffee for herself.

She approached the nurses' room and she appeared to get lucky as she saw a nurse with a blond ponytail typing pretty fast into a computer.

"Excuse me "Cami announced herself.

"Just a second" was the quick answer. The nurse turned around and openly smiled at her. Cami was honestly surprised as she recognized her "Camille … How can I help you?"

Camille was speechless "You work here ?"

"Yes"

"I" Camille chuckled "I thought maybe you could let me out so I could get some coffee.

"Well that is certainly possible; why don´t you allow me to finish this up and I will get us some from the secret stash … it will just take a minute." Caroline laughed.

"Sure, whenever you are ready "Camille responded still a little in shock but horribly curious.

* * *

"So you´re a psychiatric nurse?" Cami asked

"Yes I´ve been for quite some time, you are here for the lecture?"

"Yes it was amazing" Cami chuckled "I am working on becoming a psychologist"

"Ambitious goal" Caroline replied.

"Yeah well crazy to crazy right?"

"There is worse in the world" Caroline smiled sadly "Blessed are the ignorant"

This was not what Cami had anticipated. She knew Caroline was most likely older than Marcel considering that Rebekah had been daggered for a while, but also because she saw the faint light of wisdom and century old memories in Caroline´s eyes. She really wanted to know so she decided to go for it. "What do you say, I have to get back to my group, but maybe we could meet next week for some coffee?"

Caroline watched her with curiosity and sympathy. "I would love to"

* * *

 **Café Le Fleur**

Cami slowly skimmed the crowd after she had entered the small café. She was the first one to arrive. She picked a small but comfortable corner close to the windows and ordered a Cappuccino. She loved this small café which created an atmosphere she believed to be European flair.

As Caroline arrived a couple of minutes later. Cami waved at here.

"Hey I´m so glad you made it "Cami smiled after Caroline joined her at her table.

Cami was intrigued as she watched Caroline how she behaved and seemed to perfectly blend in into the human non-supernatural environment, how she talked to the waitress, even how she ordered her chai. It was so different to Marcel and the Originals, who always stuck out and did not even try to hide their power, strength and superiority, no they even stressed their believes with their behaviour and their arrogance towards the inferior species.

But Caroline seemed different. She was without question old, but she was integrated, she had a job, possibly a life and nothing that obviously separated her from society's standards. How on earth was this woman that seemed incapable of hurting anyone connected to the Mikaelson family?

"How long have you been in New Orleans? " Caroline interrupted her thoughts.

"I came back when my brother died" not that long ago.

She had no idea why she told all this to a complete stranger, but Caroline seemed nice, she was friendly and appeared to be good friend potential? Right? After all it had been a while since Camille had met anyone who seemed this close to reality and so normal that it got her thinking on what would have happened if she had never met Niklaus Mikaelson. And so before she even noticed she had started talking about her brother, her uncle, even over Marcel.

Caroline smiled and laughed and made sweet comments and though she kept a little distance, it was perfectly fine with Cami and she started to relax.

Soon their conversation switched to the work life topic, and as Caroline laughed and told about colleges, patients, and the inability of some people to acknowledge mental disorders as legitimate diseases, her eyes were shining bright as she moved her hand to stress her words, she was one of those people who could speak with their whole body without seeming ridiculous. And feeling far too comfortable Cami just spilled what was on her mind and could have slapped herself the minute she spoke the words "If I did not know that you are one of them, I would not have believed it."

Caroline froze for just a heartbeat, before she raised her cup, took a sip and smiled at Camille. "What are you referring to?" Cami was stunned even in this situation she was different. If she had been a stranger and made this comment to Klaus, she would most likely be dead by know. But Caroline just looked at her as if she really had no idea what Cami was talking about.

"You do not have to pretend …"

Caroline raised an eyebrow still looking directly into her eyes.

"Fine … I …I will start from the beginning. The night we met for the first time. I was with a friend. … I know what she is and I know what you are because I know what she is and I know what my boyfriend is."

Caroline placed her cup back on the table, carefully folded her hands and raised her eyes once again to Cami. "Hm" Caroline inhaled deeply "What are you trying to tell me Camille." She formulated it carefully. It saddened her little that Cami knew, she had really started to like the blond therapist. Though she was really curious, who that friend of Camille´s was. For Caroline there were now to options, she either pretended like Camille was crazy, leave and never see her again, or she would stay listen to her further explanation, ignore the topic and try to keep her new friend, which would be great because she hadn´t made any friends yet and maybe Camille might even be able to get her up-to-date to the current supernatural situation in this town. Caroline knew if she waited too long she would have to dismiss option one, so she changed the topic.

"Is he treating you well?"

That hadn´t been what Camille expected, but she was relieved she had no intention of losing her new friend so soon. She told Caroline about Marcel and him wanting to be the king of the city and the wolves and the witches and the battle for power. She also told her about Klaus and Marcel, how Klaus came back and claimed the throne and that all his siblings had arrived in the city as well.

Caroline shook her head "Oh dear, I hope I can avoid them for some time I assume everyone has to pick a side."

Cami nodded, that's how they want it she pressed her lips into a thin line. Then a small V-line appeared on Cami´s forehead. "They know you are here, I mean both parties do, the bar I was with Marcel and Rebekah Mikaelson, she is the one that recognised you."

Caroline looked up "Rebekah Mikaelson" and for a second she seemed to be very far away as she repeated the name. "I haven´t heard that name in a very very long time."

"You know the Mikaelson family."

"Yes, I think I do."

Camille watched Caroline, she seemed to be very far away and though she really wanted to know more, she decided to not push it for now. Hopefully she would get another chance to ask her all about it.

"So tell me how did you end up working psychiatry?"

Caroline laughed and though her eyes were not shining that bright anymore, she focused on Camille and asked her what she was referring to.

"I mean you are, what you are, in a ´normal´ hospital you could really save people, so why mental disorders?"

Caroline fell in silence.

"I don´t know, perhaps for exactly that reason, the fact that you cannot heal dementia or schizophrenia, they cannot be fixed that easily, they need to find a way to live their life, medication, therapy it can help, it certainly makes it easier, but they have to work on it and even if they are stable there is always the chance of relapse, a trigger, a breakdown. There is only one way, moving forward. It is necessary if you want to survive."

Camille skimmed her face for any hints. "You are still talking about your patients, are you?"

"Does it make a difference, there is no cure for vampirism either. … You are speechless?"

"No it´s just nothing I ever thought to hear something from one of your kind."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You are nothing like them Caroline, like Marcel or Klaus or Rebekah it gives me hope."

There was a meaning inside these words, that impressed her but she decided not to pursue this today. "Well, it´s been a while since someone detected what I am?"

Soon the two women parted, with the promise to meet again sometime.

* * *

Later that day Caroline´s thoughts were racing, at least a few Originals were alive and residing in this city, here in New Orleans. She poured herself a cup of tea, Caroline believed in fate, she also believed that you meet every person twice in a lifetime, but after so many years she hadn´t believed she would ever see them, ever see him again. She forced her thoughts to stay away from that one person. And instead remembered that cold night she encountered a vampire for the first time in her life. It happened rarely that Caroline allowed her thoughts to travel to that time, to those precious memories in a time she connected to true happiness and purity, a time her heart was still beating.

Beating like the knocking of the door of one of the last cold nights the fading winter would bring to them. She remembered answering the door and she remembered the dark haired men with those dark brown eyes standing in front of her. He seemed as the cold would not bother him at all, as he politely smiled and asked whether he had found the house of Jack Builder.

All at once she felt like she was 16 all over again.

* * *

 **Author´s note:** I am so sorry it took me a while to update, but I promise the next chapter is already in the making. I know it is a little weak but I hope you were still able to enjoy it.

Ok some of you might think where the hell is she going with this crazy talk ;)

Alice in Wonderland ones said " _I can´t go back to yesterday because I was a different person then."_ And just like Alice, Caroline can´t be the same, so I believe we need to get a feeling of present Caroline and the person she was many years ago to feel and experience the difference between the two, to get a feeling what she went through and I promise it was lot.

So next chapter we will write the year of the Lord 1174 and we shall hear the story of a very human Caroline.

I also want to thank EVERYONE who read my story that far and THANK YOU so much for your reviews and comments I love all of them. :) Feel free to ask me questions especially ones predicting the coming events ;) review or pm.

So, I have to ask you I am working on the outline of the present part of the story and I am a little lost, so I need some input, what pairing would you guys prefer to be the outcome, so it will definitely be Caroline, but there are the options of: **Klaus, Elijah** and possibly **Kol.** I would love to hear your thoughts :)


	3. Chapter 3: Kingsbridge

**Chapter** **3: "Kingsbridge"**

 _"I am because we are" – Xhosa proverb_

 **Time: Early Spring 1174**

Winter was almost over, the snow had slowly disappeared and though the nights were still cold the ground was getting softer now. Kol stepped out of the cave that had served him as a winter quartier and watched Joanna, as she stirred a small fire. The witch had allowed him to stay over the winter, when on his quest to learn everything about sorcery he had passed through the woods in late autumn. At first he had been confused why she lived her life as far from civilisation, but over time he had learned to value her and her lifestyle, though she was not able to provide the answers he was seeking, but she had kept him. He had learned from her, a lot about herbs, everything she knew about magic and about her life, that after she had cursed a couple at a wedding she had stopped practising magic. She had told him that she would not be much help on his quest, but that he might find some answers at an abbey only a couple of days from here, where they were known for solidarity and a huge library, she had told him that she had a son that lived there and that he would surely help Kol, if it was only for a place to sleep.

"It will be getting warmer now every day, you could make it to the abbey in four to five days." She looked up to him. "Do you really believe I can find answers there, you said there are no witches?" Joanna chuckled slightly "It is a beautiful place Kol, and Abbot Phillip is a very kind soul, if you do not find what you seek, I am certain that it will still be good for that restless soul of yours. They truly practice solidarity over there, just give it a try." Kol nodded, perhaps she was right and he had heard many rumours about the place and its beauty.

Far too soon he had to say goodbye to Joanna, he had tried to convince her to accompany him and visit her son, but he was unable to change her mind and so he set off to visit the small town with the famous abbey.

Kol reached Kingsbridge late, at the fourth day he had left the cave and Joanna behind and was now searching for Jack the builder. She had been right the place was beautiful he thought as he wandered through the streets. The abbey was at the north of the town and was apparently rebuilding or renewing the large church, there was a stone paved market place that told the story of flourishing trade, but it was most likely that they lived of the people and traders that crossed through town. Now he only had to find Jack, which was easier said than done. After some time he got lucky and apparently found the right door, which was opened by a blond women.

"You have" she answered with a tired smile, as he asked whether he had found the house of Jack Builder, he already moved to enter when she closed the door in front of him. He heard how she spoke to someone and the door was opened by a man of average height with blue eyes and a soft red touch to his brown hair. "Jack the Builder" he carefully asked "Yes" the man answered. Kol quickly told Jack about his mother but before he had finished Jack had smiled and invited him inside. "Kol this is my wife Gwen" he introduced a pretty women with very long wavy brown hair and eyes of the same hazel colour, two boys probably his sons, around the age of 4 and 6 were sitting in front of the fire that lighted the room. And then there was the women that had opened the door, Jack introduced her as Carolina. She had excused herself soon after his arrival and left to go home. He later the night learned that ever since the day her mother had fallen ill and later died she had stayed with the nuns at the abbey, she was here because his wife was with child, which would be due in less than a month. The two men got talking and pretty soon decided, that if Kol wanted to stay and move around unnoticed he would need to work, gladly Jack always needed working hands at what one day should become the cathedral of Kingsbridge. Kol was not that delighted, about doing honest work, but decided for Joanna´s sake to give the honest, hard life a try. ´Kol it is the simplicity that makes life difficult, not the luxury, ones you try it, ones you feel and see your accomplishments, you will be a different man.´ He missed the witch already.

It was only a couple of days later, that he experienced what Joanna had meant by a ´special pace´, he started to slowly grow into the community and found that everyone including the monks and nuns of the order shared sorrow and happiness, this town lived solidarity if one person would fall ill the order would take care of them, so that they could return as soon as possible to work. In return the people paid the services in form of herbs, care, beer and ale with firewood, corn and fruits, everything in this place seemed to be connected and circle around the abbey. It was as they were all related, one huge family and Kol was becoming one of them. But even though everything was intertwined Caroline appeared to be special she was the only person, the nuns allowed into their sanctuary and Kol wanted to know why.

They had worked till the sun stood high and decided to rest for an hour. He was slowly walking over the orders´ property as he sighted her, she was kneeling in the herb garden. He slowly approached her until he stood only a couple of feet from her. She looked him directly in his eyes a warm smile on her face. He stopped in front of her, as she rose from the ground "I believe we have not been introduced yet "She smiled and held out her hand "My name is Caroline." He took hold of her hand. "Kol, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she chuckled with a twinkle in her eyes "No need for formalities …" Before she could continue her sentence Kol already inquired "What are you doing out here?" He looked at her bare fingers only coverer to half by knitted, brown wrist warmers. She looked amused as she raised her eyebrows "I am praying that most of the herbs, have survived the frost but it is getting warmer and it looks like we have gotten lucky." She smiled at him as she used a pick to continue her work loosening up the hard soil. "So how do you like our small town?" She asked casually still keeping her hands busy. Kol shook his head he had a smirk on his lips, she noticed and tried to add something, as he grabbed another pick out of her basket and asked her to allow him to help her, she seemed surprised but told him to help himself. They worked quietly only exchanging glances here and there until Sister Mary showed up "Carolina, I am afraid I am in need for your expertise." The young nun said looking horribly guilty. "What is it" Caroline asked. "I believe a herbal mixture is in need …but I do not know an Sister Theresa" As Mary kept on rambling, Carolina smiled at him one last time, she seemed relaxed as she rose "I am grateful for your help but I do believe that you have to get back to your duties as well" she said smiling at Kol. ´Damn it´ he had totally forgotten about Jack and the abbey and his work his responsibility. He had to smile, responsibility Joanna had been right, this place was changing him, he thought as he hurried himself to get back to the abbey. "Where have you been?" Jack asked with a strict face "We need to be able to count on you, Kol." "I am sorry I helped Carolina and I got lost." Immediately Jack´s expression softened and once again Kol was surprised that not once he had to compel anybody to do for him. To his surprise he told Jack the truth as he apologized he was truly sorry about his delay. Over the rest of the day he noticed that the men looked at him differently and he could not guess why.

The following days he watched her from afar, hoping to get a chance to talk to her again, if anyone knew anything of interest in this town, it would be her. However, she also confused him, she seemed to be in desperate need to keep her fingers busy, she never rested, he found out that she was responsible for the caretaking of the villagers she helped them in illness and sorrow, in childbirth and mourning, the sisters seemed to respect her ask her advice, he had overheard conversations with the one nun that seemed to be superior to Caroline a very old nun, named Sister Theresa. He could not stop but wonder about her organisational talent, she never forgot anything, she always thought of everything and appeared to be the personification of compassion and efficiency at the same time. And though Kol told himself that he only wanted to be near her, due to her knowledge, it was rather that he enjoyed her company. He loved their small conversations, her wit and it soon became their ritual that after his work, he would find her in the herb garden, talking to her about everything and nothing. It was like they had an unspoken agreement to avoid certain topics like family and history.

So one night he wanted to find out and asked Jack. "How does it come, that Carolina lives with the sisterhood?" Jack inhaled deeply "Well, I think it is about time that we had that conversation." Jack stated dryly. He inhaled deeply before he started. "Her mother was attacked by wolves, about four winters ago, she was brought to the abbey so they could tend to her wounds, but soon they concluded that there was nothing they could do for her, but ease her pain. Ever since the day she got attacked Caroline cared for her, nursed her and when her mother was in need for nothing she took care of the others up there, you may have not noticed, but ones someone falls ill, we bring them to the abbey, to be with god one would tell you, but honestly to keep the rest from us from falling ill as well. So she started helping out, working there and after her mother died she simply never stopped. Sister Theresa kept her and taught her everything there is to know: to set broken bones, to heal fever, to keep and to give hope and love, but also to forgive. After the death she was stone cold, but Theresa did what she could do and today, it is what makes her so exceptional, all that has happened to her, she is compassionate and focused on curing the pain, she shines bright, she is the light in the darkness, but in order to be that she has to work and never rest, I believe she is still afraid to do so, rest brings out her demons. But her soul is pure, through all the suffering she would never hurt anyone. Kol she heals us, but inside she is still broken and she will need someone to mend her soul." Kol was surprised, less by what Jack said, but by the way he looked at him. Leaning forward Jack´s eyes locked with his and Kol did not know why but he had to look away.

"What about her father." He tried to continue their conversation.

Jack leaned back in his chair, still having this urging, knowing look in his eyes. "Let´s just leave it at the fact, that he was … is no good man and luckily left this place for good. We should go rest the days are getting longer, we will need our strength." And with these words he left for bed. Kol could not sleep that night, Jack´s words were roaming in his head, he thought about Caroline. He did not like what Jack had implied, Caroline needed, steadiness and structure… everything he was not. Of course he liked her and Jack´s words had made him angry, he wanted to fix her, but more than that, he wanted to protect her and he was not sure that he could give her what she needed.

Unfortunately, where ever the Mikaelsons go, trouble is not far behind and so was it this time as well. Kol was working at the roof, on the soon to be cathedral and almost lost his balance, when he heard a very familiar voice.

"Please Father, tell me about this place, it appears to be truly magical." A huge smile lay on the Abbots face as he talked about the structure and their community. Kol looked down on them in disbelief, why? what the hell was his brother doing here. "Tell me son what happened, that you are travelling all alone through this beautiful land of ours." "I worked for a Lord not far from here, I was responsible for his numbers and accounting, unfortunately we had a disagreement." Elijah paused before he continued "I feared for my life." "I understand the higher Lords and Ladies can be difficult at some times." The abbot chuckled. Elijah was surprised he had never met a man of the abbot´s position, who was talking like that about the strong and powerful ruling this country. "You are most welcome to stay, though I am afraid I will have to ask you for something in return, this is nothing personal but the pillars on which our community is build" The abbot seemed serious now "We will talk about this later, meet me after supper." "Brother Jacob will take care of you and show you to your cell." While Elijah was thanking the elderly monk for his hospitality, Kol´s thoughts were racing, why was Elijah here, for him or was it indeed a coincidence, he did not believe one word of Elijah´s explanation, it sounded wrong, but of course Abbot Phillip was too good of a man to doubt this, he was a truly pure soul, who had never ones broken his vows.

Elijah was surprised by all the places his brother could have picked, he had chosen this small town. If the witch had not located Kol here, he would have never thought this was possible. This place was small and silent and though it had a very unconventional abbey with a female and a male order, it was as al close to ´normality´ as possible. Now he only had to find Kol and convince him to leave with him. Usually he would just look for the greatest bloody mess, the most scared people, talk to victims, but unfortunately there were none. He slowly walked over the abbeys property and looked over to the beautiful church the builders and craftsmen were working on. His throat tightened, he needed to find Kol.

Kol decided to ignore his brother's presence, if it was an unlikely coincidence it was possible Elijah would not find him, after all he enjoyed this community and had not once harmed any of its members and after spending almost three month in this place he had grown fond of it and considered himself a part of it.

The sun was about to set down, as Kol was laying last hand on some wooden beams they would need in the morning. "You are not easy to find, brother." Elijah addressed him. Kol spun around looking at his brother, who stood a little more than five feet away from him. As usually Elijah was dressed properly in clean and tidy cloth, his hands crossed behind his back, his eyes inspecting the inner part of the cathedral. "Elijah." Was everything Kol responded, before he turned back to his work pretending Elijah was not there. "Working life suits you, who would have thought that you could live a less gruesome way of life." Elijah inspected his brother, rolled up sleeves, working bottoms and shoes, sweat and dirt on his hand and face, this was his brother but different to the one he remembered. He had walked around the beams now standing in front of his brother, observing him working. "Well, at some point …" Kol´s words were interrupted by a loud and horrible sounding crash, as Tommy climbing down the scaffolding, fell. "Tommy" he yelled and started running.

He hurried over to his friend, as fast as a human could and knelt over him while Jack and James, the only other workers that were left ,rushed over. "Find the Sisters" Jack told James, who immediately started running, we have to get him over to the infirmary. Tommy looked bad his leg was obviously broken and bleeding and he was not answering them as he laid there in a horribly crippled angle. The only thing that calmed Kol was the fact that he could still hear his heart beating. He stared at his brother as he picked up Tommy´s upper limbs. Jack grabbed on leg and Elijah was instructed to hold the broken one. "Let´s move" was all Kol could say, as they carried him out of the church towards the infirmary. Sister Mary was shocked, she felt over challenged and had no idea what to do or where to start and she looked Kol in the eyes with all her helplessness. "Find Carolina, please." She stumbled. Kol and Jack nodded before they rushed out of the infirmary as Elijah tried to follow them, she took hold of his arm with a tight grip, as if her life depended on it "Please don´t leave me." She begged him. Elijah did not know what to say but his manners did not allow him to leave him so he stayed, he had not yet replies as a fierce looking blond women entered the room. Her eyes were solely fixed on the patient as her eyes skimmed him from head to toe, as she relieved herself of her Cape and wrist warmers. "Tommy, Can you hear me" She kneeled down next to his head she placed a hand on his shoulder slightly moving him. Her eyes were full of concern, as Tommy moaned in pain she smiled. She looked up to Mary and instructed her to get warm water and clean linen sheets. The young nun visibly relaxed as she started to collect the demanded items. The blond looked up to Elijah and he looked in her beautiful blue eyes for the very first time. It was the moment he noticed that he wore no habit or any sort of religious gown she looked at him with a small smile on her lips. "He will be fine." He watched her and the whole room seemed to be warmer. He quietly observed her as she started to cut open the man´s trousers, cleaned the wound, set the bones, he noticed that a nun entered she watched the blond saw her working and gestured Sister Mary to follow her, he saw the pride in the Sisters eyes as she inspected Caroline´s work from a distance before she left. He was impressed as he watched her every move, her gentle touch and attentive eye, how she noticed the slightest changes, she was concentrated but calming, she spoke to Tommy as he slowly gained consciousness, he had never experienced such fierceness, directness and compassion. He was astounded by her thoroughness. Never in his life had he met a woman like her. She was still working as Tommy glided into a sleep. She must have noticed his gaze, because she shot him a very amused look as she created a herbal mixture. "Could you please hand me the hot water?" She asked him, Elijah followed her instructions. She seemed far more relaxed now. He was fascinated. The whole time she had seemed to be in control. Who was this woman? He needed to divert his train of thought. "Will he be crippled?" he asked her carefully. She met his gaze "No, he won´t." She smiled a heart-warming smile at him and looked him in the eye. "How long" She chuckled slightly as she continued to pestle her herbs. "Everything worthwhile takes time … so does healing." There was something else in her eyes something he could not quite pinpoint, but it was there, sadness he wasn´t sure. Elijah followed the meticulous movements of her hands with his eyes. In his personal experience he had come to believe that some wounds could never heal, if the last centuries of his existence and Niklaus had taught him something, it was this.

"Every wound can heal, it might take time, it might change you, it most certainly leaves a scar, but with tenderness, compassion and care, I learned that even the worst damage can heal …" She paused and he could not lose the feeling that she could see right into his soul as she continued. "…I am most certain that he will walk and work again before the summer has reached its height." She paused once again. "He will need his families support, he won´t be easy on them, he will feel useless and out of control, punished and alone, but their endurance and trust will be worth the time and effort." Elijah stared at the girl, he had a feeling, that she knew what she was talking about and even though she talked about Tommy it hit right into the sour spot of his heart, that Niklaus had caused over the past 3 centuries. She seemed to be no older than 16 or 17,but she spoke words he would never forget, word that gave him strength in the darkness and kept him going, words that he would move in his heart, that gave him against his better judgement hope that his brother was not lost yet.

After he left the building he noticed that Kol had been waiting for him. "She is truly special" Elijah said still deeply moved from her words. He was certain that she had not been aware of the words meaning to him. "The order the nuns they respect her, place great responsibility into her hands. He tried to distract from the true meaning of that statement. Kol looked up to him with an expression, a look of protectiveness, worry and pride, he had never seen on his younger brother. "She is their light." Was all Kol said. Elijah wanted to ask about her, but he didn´t, Kol seemed to be eager to change the topic as well. But he could not argue with his brother´s statement that was what she was ´Light´.

 **Time: switch to Present**

And that was how he wanted to remember her as the woman that showed him light and toughed him patience and hope, to be there for his brother as long as he needed him. He sat on the couch, still wearing a suit, while he stared into the orange red flames of the small fireplace in the mansions living room. A small tear ran down his cheek as he thought of her. He still had faith in her words, still cherished them. He would never, never forget her, his light, his hope, his family.

* * *

 **Author´s Note:** Hello everybody, I am soooo sorry this took me so long, but honestly every time I opened this chapter I found something I could do better, so now I am at a point where I will simply post it ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Some of you might have noticed small references to Ken Follett´s ´The pillars of the earth` I do not own any of his ideas regarding a cathedral in Kingsbridge and I used his work as a guideline for society of that time, I do not own any of his characters (Jack and Phillip). I also do not own any TVD or TO characters. What is left: the idea, some Sisters and the infirmary, are creations of my fantasy.

Guys **THANK YOU** so much for REVIEWING, FOLLOWING and FAVOURITING this story, it means a lot to me :) and I think I owe you some answers :

\- I was asked a lot about Caroline and Klaus, they will interact but Caroline shares no past with him, they meet for the first time in New Orleans in chapter 5. I am sorry, but we will see how their relationship will develop …

-Ok Kol and Caroline definitely have some kind of thing going … he is a little scared of it and has not yet decided how he feels, fact is he cares enough about her and the community that he behaves himself **daniellerae23** I loved your suggestion about Kol being a fling and Elijah all serious, but I am not sure whether I want Care to become a second Elena ...

\- Yes Elijah, the manifestation of the proverb calm waters are deep … and yes I picked a pre-Katerina time to make Care the ultimate thing and he definitely loves her, but let´s remember that they are both damaged goods.

Please keep those questions and comments coming :) I live of their inspiration.

Thank you for bringing grammatical and spelling errors to my attention I will try to eliminate them. ;)

Sooo, last but not least, next chapterit is time that we confront Rebekah about her wired so out-of-character behaviour … let´s see how that goes ;)

Have a great start into the week - Kathie


	4. Chapter 4: Rebekah

**Chapter 4: "Rebekah"**

 _"_ _Perhaps one did not want to be loved so much as to be understood."_

 _\- George Orwell, 1984_

 **Time: Present**

Rebekah had been sitting at the bar for a while, staring into her glass, thinking thoughts she did not want to think, as Marcel showed up. He watched her intensely as she drained her glass and caught his gaze. "What? Can a girl not have a drink anymore?" she asked slightly annoyed by his stare. "Come on, Let´s sit" She followed Marcel, who had taken along a bottle of amber coloured liquor into a booth. She relaxed into the seat as he topped her glass, relieved to have someone to divert her thoughts. "So … is this in honour of your blond friend." He questioned. "Hu, direct you are tonight, aren´t you" she didn´t care whether she was rude to him. "No, just curious, if her appearance can freeze an Original … seriously who is she to you?" Rebekah frowned. Of course that would be the only reason, he would approach her, she could slap herself for being so naïve, she needed a way of here …

"Who is who to who?" Kol asked with his famous smirk, as he slid into the booth next to Marcel. Marcel grinned at him "Your sister´s little blond friend …" Rebekah didn´t even hear them.

* * *

 **Time: 1174 two weeks after Elijah arrived in Kingsbridge**

It had been two month since Mikael had found the mansion Elijah, Nik and herself had been staying, they had parted ways and soon she had found herself in Exeter. She was eager to join her brothers rather sooner than later and was counting the days while waiting for word of any of them.

It was early in the morning when Elijah´s letter had reached her. He had found Kol in a small town by the name of ´Kingsbridge`. He told her that it was a very special place and that Kol was different. He explained that he had a temporary agreement with an Abbot Phillip teaching, the boys of the town the sons of the traders and craftsmen, the art of calculation and language, apparently he was replacing an elderly monk. He urged her to come to this place, believing himself unable to convince Kol to leave. He wrote that Kol was working as a builder now. Rebekah did not believe it and noticing that it was merely a day's ride, she found herself on her journey before the sun set that day. Later she hated herself for being this rushed, overseeing the important matter of full moon that very night.

She did not remember much of that night only that they had travelled by horse and that somewhere on their way, she had heard the howling of the wolves. She had seen the moon in its full glory, shining pale light on them, but it had been too late to turn around, they had already found her. She recalled losing control over her horse, she remembered the yellow glowing eyes of the wolves, the bite, and how everything turned into a blur, even years later she could not recall the events of that fateful night.

She awakened lying on a soft wooden bed. She noticed the only light in the room was coming from the fireplace a couple from feet from her. The warmth of the fire, shielded from her by the figures of her brothers. "She has werewolf venom in her system, we need to get her to Niklaus, or at least let him come here." Elijah argued in an annoyed tone that told Rebekah that this conversation was at least in round two. "No" Kol seemed furious his whole body tensed, his hands balled to fists. "I do not want him here." Kol stressed every single of his words "Rebekah …" "She is an Original Elijah, she will be fine, she will suffer and die and heal, it cannot kill her." Kol sounded almost bitter as he continued. "…I am truly sorry Elijah, but I do not want him here!" He turned to her noticing her staring "I am sorry Bekah …" Rebekah stared at her brother, something was different, something in his eyes, as if he was begging her for forgiveness combined with pure determination. "It´s fine" Rebekah heard herself replying "I cannot die …" Elijah looked at her in pain. She did not know why she agreed to suffering, she was certainly not into inflicting pain on herself but for some reason she did. It was something in the way Kol behaved. He looked truly relieved by her support, she expected his usual smirk, the one he put on when he got his way, but not this time, there was nothing but pure relief in his features and only the idea of a soft smile.

"She should not be alone, someone needs to tend to her," Elijah said in a firm voice, not allowing any emotions on his face. Kol nodded hastily "I will talk to Care." "Care?" Rebekah carefully asked. Her brothers ignored her "Do you believe she could spare the time?" Rebekah noticed an emotion flickering about Elijah´s face. "I will talk to her." Was the only reply Kol provided. Rebekah could not think anymore, she was confused, what is it with this place, what and why was her brother so eager to protect … It is almost like he is my brother again, was Rebekah's last thought before she fell into a soft doze.

When she awoke, soft light was purring through the small window. She felt hot and sweaty when she noticed that someone was tending with a cold towel to her forehead, as she slowly turned her head, she looked into a pair of warm blue eyes. "You are awake." The blond women stated with a friendly smile. "My name is Carolina, but most people refer to me as Caroline. Would you tell me your name?" "Rebekah" she answered slowly. Carolina´s eyes seemed to be skimming her from head to toe. "Your brother said you were attacked by wolves, do you remember anything?" Her eyes were filled with sincerity. Rebekah slowly shook her head before she glided into another restless doze.

"Rebekah" Elijah was sitting next to her holding her hand. "I have to apologize for I was not there when you woke last. I believe you have met Miss Carolina, she will take good care of you." He was stroking her arm and turned away from her. "Does she know?" Rebekah had grabbed her brother´s arm. He locked their gaze as he slowly shook his head "You can trust her? I have seen her work. You have to rest the next days will be painful." He tried to calm her as he placed a light kiss on her forehead and disappeared.

Caroline took good care of her and Rebekah was grateful for her skill, she did not talk much but she washed of her sweat and placed cold sheets around her calves. Rebekah watched her carefully as she cleaned her wounds meticulously, shaking her head in discomfort, whenever she noticed them growing. She provided herbal mixtures against the pain and tea that was supposed to help lowering her fever. But what Rebekah really enjoyed was her company, Rebekah was not the kind of girl that made friends easily, but somehow they got along and Rebekah tried to compensate her silence with stories of her family.

It was the same evening that when she opened her eyes and saw Kol talking to Carolina, her senses were weak and dull from the pain so she could not here their words but see their reactions. Her brother was smiling not his usual smirk, which now that she thought about it, she hadn´t seen since the time they parted last, but this was a full smile and from the way Caroline tilted her head she was almost certain that she was smiling too. She saw how Kol laughed and carelessly touched her arm by walking around her picking something from a shelf. He seemed truly happy and somehow Rebekah forgave him for her suffering.

"So you and Caroline" she grinned at Kol. To her own surprise he appeared to be confused as he replied "Me and Caroline, what." "Kol I see how you look at her! You even have a byname for her." Kol shook his head "No" She didn´t understand she, had seen the affection in his eyes and the way he moved around her. "What are you talking about?" She tried to interrogate. "Bekah, Care is my best friend, nothing more and nothing less." His face told her that it was end of discussion, it was so unlike Kol to act like this, and since when did her brother care for anyone but himself? Since when did he place someone else´s needs before his own?

It took her some time till she noticed that after their small conversation he started to avoid her. So wondering she had tried to sit up and addressed Carolina. "Do you know of by brothers whereabouts" Carolina chuckled "Well Kol is working and the sun is almost setting, so Elijah is likely to be working as well." Rebekah stared at the blond "What do you mean working?" She deliberately stressed the last word. She recalled Elijah mentioning something in his letter about teaching as a substitute for a monk but Kol! It was most unlikely. Caroline´s voice pulled her from her thoughts "Kol is working for Jack at the church, they want to transform it into a cathedral, it is Jacks dream as it was his fathers." She shrugged her shoulders "Kol needed work and Jack offered. I believe Elijah is filling in for Brother Jeremiah teaching and calculating. I can´t tell you exactly what he does, but we can ask him later. … May I have another look at your wound?" Rebekah slowly moved so she could inspect the bite. Caroline slowly shook her head "It is getting bigger." Rebekah expected her to be frustrated but instead she looked depressed, as she bit her lower lip in discontent.

About an hour later Elijah joined them, he sat down on Rebekah´s bed taking hold of her hand, while Caroline twirled around them. "How are you feeling? How was the day?" Elijah asked quietly. "It was fine, considering the circumstances, but somehow someone cannot bear to rest a single second" She had raised her voice for the last part. Carolina shot her one of these censuring glares she always caught, when acting childish or against her health as Caroline said, but somehow Rebekah already accustomed to it. She loved the restless blond creature, as the sister she never had. "So your sister was wondering, what you are doing at the abbey. I am afraid it was beyond my knowledge." Rebekah watched Elijah´s face lightens as the corners of his moth turned slightly upwards. She recognized how his eyes glinted as he started to elaborate his work and the art of accounting in greatest detail. He soon lost Rebekah, who watched with growing interest, how Caroline reacted to his statements and descriptions. Rebekah pitied her and already wanted to save her, from the continuous polite smiles and responses, as she started asking questions that implied that she understood every single word and drawn her own conclusions. Rebekah was shocked and she noticed the intrigued reaction of Elijah as he softly phrased his answer. It was like the two had forgotten she was in the same room as the subject slowly shifted and Rebekah heard Elijah asking her about her skills and education, as she started to talk with great enthusiasm about the sisterhood and her tasks, Rebekah tried to concentrate as she noticed the atmosphere shifting as she slowly drifted into a shallow sleep.

It was the next night that she awoke late and saw Caroline sitting in front of the fire, staring into the flames. It was wired she had grown quite fond of her in the short time, but never seen her sitting doing truly nothing. She watched as Elijah sat down next to her. She heard how Caroline cleared her throat. "Elijah I am not able to help her. I talked to Sister Theresa. We … Elijah she is … her strength is decreasing and the fever, the wound seems to even expand… Elijah you should prepare yourself, she will die. I am sorry, we can try to ease her way, but …" she stopped herself. Elijah, the calmness, he nodded slowly and held Caroline´s haunted gaze. "Can you ease her path?" The water glittered in her eyes as she slowly nodded. "I am sorry, I should not be crying over your loss." He slowly took a hold of her hand "Why don´t you share your troubles with me" Rebekah didn´t dare breath as she followed her brothers movements with her eyes, how he tucked a blond curl behind her ear and wiped off her tear with his thump. And she listened how Caroline told her story, how she found her mother at the outskirts of town, barely alive after the wolf attack, how she wanted to safe her but couldn´t, how her father broke over her loss and became an even worse personality. How she begged Sister Theresa to teach her, how she hated to be useless and powerless, how she found a home, but though she did find respect and courage she never found peace, how she tried to spread hope, hoping that one day someone would return the favour and safe her. She started crying somewhere in between and she recognized how Elijah drew her into a tight embrace, from this moment Rebekah could only watch, how he held her caressed her hair and back, whispered small words into her ear, as she continued her story into his chest. Something about that picture was so comforting, that she felt relief from her own pain and she fell asleep.

She felt like her insides were burning, while her skin was cold as ice. She tried to lift her hand, as the pain stretched through her arm, she decided against it, groaning in pain. She tried to open her eyes and spotted Caroline working on some herbs. She narrowed her eyes at the fact that she wasn´t smiling anymore, if anything her expression was controlled and neutral, as she gave her the white fluid. The pain faded immediately. Her eyes showed concern as Rebekah stiffened "We will try to ease your pain Rebekah, but I wanted to ask you whether you want to speak to a Father." Rebekah stared at her not being capable of truly comprehending her words. Caroline continued "So he can forgive you your sins and take the fear." Of course, she closed her eyes Caroline thought she would die and asking for salvation and seeking redemption was a human convention. She needed to say something, she wanted to say many things, that Caroline was after this short time already her sister, that she loved seeing her, having her here, that she would not die, … but only one sentences crossed her lips and it was in a shallow weak voice: "I have faith." Caroline nodded but Rebekah saw the tears in her eyes.

It was one of the last sentences she shared as the venom after spreading through her body reached its next stage, slowly paralysing her from the toes and finger tips moving inward, making the breathing and speaking harder. But the less she was capable of talking, the more Caroline shared, she talked a lot, she told Rebekah what she was doing, about the herbs, and the sisterhood. She loved it when Caroline talked about the community, she had a feeling she already knew Jack and Gwendolyn, Phillip and Tommy, James and Mary, Theresa and Frank, she could not wait to meet them. She told her about Tommy´s leg and Gwendolyn´s pregnancy. But the most she enjoyed it, when one of her brothers joined them. Though Kol´s visits were the rarest they were the most fun, when he joked with Care and they both seemed to be laughing all the time. It made her feel good and they spent beautiful hours, she was glad he had found a friend. She saw the guilt in his eyes everytime he came to see her, she hadn´t asked him yet where he spent his nights noticing that he never came home. Elijah´s visits were different he always tried to include her in their conversations, but it was different, Kol and Caroline showed her the pure joy of live and the small things, while Elijah was still Elijah, her thoughtful, controlled, neutral brother. The rock of the family. No she liked the carefree version of Caroline when Kol was around, but she loved the witty Elijah version, she noticed how Caroline calmed down around him, she couldn´t rest her fingers for longer than a minute, but with Elijah she did. She watched them a lot how they talked to each other, she smiled when she noticed that they had dropped the formal Mister Elijah and Miss Carolina, she watched her brother, how he relaxed and softly smiled in her presence. Those were the good moments.

It won´t be long now Caroline had carefully said as her brother´s had both joined her at her bed, she felt deep inside that she was right. She had kissed Rebekah on her forehead and softly whispered into her ear "Do not pity the dead, for they only take the next step, pity the living, for they are left behind. I wish you farewell my sister may you find the light." She had excused herself to give the Mikaelsons some privacy. Rebekah had looked up to each brother, each of them holding one hand as she had faded into darkness. Her body slowly turned grey as the dark veins formed a relief on her body, before starting to fade …

* * *

 **Time: Present**

She watched how Kol and Marcel were mocking each other, their carefree behaviour. She tried to compare the boy she had just remembered, the nice, protective brother with the monster sitting across from her. If she didn´t know it better, she would have thought him to be incapable of true feelings, so many feared him with reason. Even she had almost forgotten about the human he once was, she tried to recall the last time she had seen that expression of hope, appreciation of life in his eyes, they had all been violent after the transition, but when had Kol last time cherished anything …?

One of them must have asked her a question, because they both looked at her like they were waiting for something. But in that very moment every piece fell into place as she looked at her brothers trademark smirk, his twinkling eyes, it hit her:

"It was you!"

She stared at her younger brother in surprise and disbelief, before she dived into her memories ones again

* * *

 **Time:** **1174** **shortly after Rebekah´s recovery**

When Caroline had found her the next morning she had believed her survival to be a miracle, she had kissed her temple and insisted on washing her from head to toe. She had dressed her properly and made sure she ate something. She told Rebekah that if her situation would continue to improve they would need to visit the church to thank the Lord, for her second chance. Rebekah had simply nodded and tried to appear weaker than she was in order to avoid the whole attention. But they were talking about Caroline and of course she noted that the open wounds hadn´t left the tiniest scar. She didn´t know how Elijah had explained it to her, but somehow Caroline calmed down. But Rebekah hadn´t been able to stop thinking about the term second chance, Caroline was right, this was a chance and she wouldn´t allow herself to screw this up.

Rebekah loved Kingsbridge, both of her brothers were working so the most time she followed Caroline running her errands, she loved everything: the abbey, the rituals, the routine. Caroline taught Rebekah how to cook and how to handle the chores and Rebekah started to feel human again, it reminded her so much on how her family had lived back then when they were still humans, inhabitants of the small Viking village. She recalled how she and her mother would prepare food, wash the cloth, clean the house and take care of everything. Some days she surprised the others with a dish they hadn´t eaten in centuries. The days started to move faster while she picked up her own routine, she would still see Caroline daily but only occasionally help her. Kol had decided to move in with them and join his siblings a few days ago, after he had spent more and more time with them. He had almost everything in his small room at Elijah´s place, when Rebekah went over to Gewn to get the rest of his belongings.

Rebekah knocked and opened the door and was surprised to find Caroline inside, who was slowly talking to Gwen about breathing "Rebekah, Have you seen Jack on your way over?" Rebekah shook her head, she had never seen anything like that before, she stared at Gwen who seemed to sweat a lot and whose face was mirroring nothing but pain "Rebekah, are you alright?" she woke from her freeze "I need your help, I need you to hold her, sit down over there "Alright" "Just do as I say" "Gwen we need to move you, I want you to lean against Rebekah and me, Yes you are doing great, take our hands, lean on us perfect, Bekah I need you to stabilise her, be her rock." She looked at her with a blue stare and then the contraction came. Rebekah had never thought that one tiny human being could have such a power as she clenched her hands and her whole body contracted. "You two are doing this great" Caroline said, as she got a bowl of fresh water and several linen sheets. "Careful, I have to touch you" Gwen sighted slightly as Caroline moved her hands over her body and sat down between her legs, to do whatever she was doing. Rebekah soon found out that there was a certain rhythm, to the contractions, phases of pain and slight relieve and heavy breathing in between. Gwen´s face seemed to reflect Rebekah´s horror as Caroline smiled and said "The pain will be worth it, right Gwen, we can do this. Well, next contraction I want you press alright, are you with me" she nodded "Not yet, with the contraction … great … ones more. Rebekah saw that Caroline moved her hands and did something, but she could not see and so she decided to focus on Gwen. "Great the head is almost there, one more time." It took three more times, but finally Caroline held a young and healthy girl in her arms she slowly took it up and gestured to Rebekah "Would you please place those pillows behind her." Rebekah was so stunned she simply did as she was told. Caroline then gestured her to hold the baby and she simply followed orders, as Caroline tied of the umbilical cord and cut it off. She smiled and her eyes twinkled as she saw how Bekah held the baby. She wrapped into a linen sheet "You can hold her like this" She placed the little girl in Bekah´s arms "Isn´t it a miracle, not even an hour old but everything is there every finger, every toe, pure innocence." She tended then to Gwen relieved her of the afterbirth and cleaned her before she took the baby and placed the little girl into her mother´s arms. She covered them with a warm blanket and looked at Rebekah. They radiated pure happiness, Gwen´s eyes seemed to shine, not a little piece of pain was left on her features, after the torture they went through. She did not seem relieved, more like it never happened. That night she learned to respect Caroline, that night she understood why the nuns kept her close. She also decided that she wanted to be her friend.

"Do you want to have children?" Caroline watched Rebekah´s reaction carefully. "I used to, I haven´t given it much thought recently." Rebekah tried to divert. Not really willing to share her thoughts about her giving everything for the chance of having a family on her own, but not being able to. "What about you?" "I don´t know, I don´t think I would be good mother and it´s not like I have a lot to offer." Rebekah looked at her in surprise. "Do you really believe that?" She had expected her friend to love the idea, but instead she looked sad as she stated the facts. Rebekah had never thought about her in that way. "Well, it is just a matter of facts, I am not wealthy, I have no family or family inheritance, I am not exactly a fortunate match." "I don´t believe that, you are part of this community, the people rely on you." Rebekah tried to argue. "It is nothing the nun´s haven´t done for years and without the sisterhood I have nothing." Caroline´s face was plain, but Rebekah could see the pain of the uncertainty. "You do not intend to join them, do you?" She carefully asked she begged Caroline to say no. "Sister Theresa and I have an agreement, if I am not married before, I reach the age eighteen I will join the convent and considering well … we will see." "How long do you have left?" Rebekah asked "A little less than a year, but let´s not talk about this." Caroline tried to force a smile on her face "I shall see you tomorrow and you still have to get Kol´s belongings." With those last words, she hurried towards the abbey.

Soon days, turned into weeks and weeks, turned into month. Caroline spent much time with Rebekah and her family. Bekah loved how they accepted her as part of their family. With growing interest she watched Elijah´s demeanour change, how he carefully touched her at her arm or tucked her blond strands behind her ear. She loved to watch them together, for her friend was a calmer person around him, less haunted. He appeared to enjoy her wit and she had witnessed him smiling more in these few months than in the whole century. She loved the evenings they spent in front of the fire, Kol joking and teasing Caroline, while he talked about architecture and the cathedral. Elijah loved the abbey to and the air was filled with joy.

Soon May arrived and with it the traditional first of May festivities. The celebration was great they danced around the tree, Rebekah loved the attention she received from many men and truly enjoyed herself. Later she found herself standing next to Elijah, they watched Kol dancing with Jack´s sister Grace and her eyes trailed to Caroline, who leaned against a tree talking to Gwen. "Elijah why don´t you ask her for a dance?" she asked her brother curiously. "I have" Rebekah lifted an eyebrow "and" "If I ask her, again it might convey the wrong impression." He said slowly, no doubt choosing his words carefully "Elijah, do you not enjoy her company?" he closed his eyes, eagerly trying to uphold the façade "Rebekah, It is not right, you know why I can´t." "Oh don´t be silly …" He interrupted her "She deserves better, Rebekah, a husband, children, security, a home, none of which I can provide." Rebekah sighted at these words "You do not have to brother, all she needs is love." Rebekah allowed a pause "And you can be a great husband, you can give her a home." He laughed a joyless laugh "Who would I be to take her from this place, the place where she belongs!" Rebekah smiled a soft smile "You should have that conversation with her brother, but you should know that she has no suitors, or anything beside her character and body to make her attractive and if you love her, you should consider acting on your feelings." She felt his stare at her back as she walked away.

Later the evening she caught sight of them, sitting close to each other next to one of the small bonfires that had been lit to light the night. They watched the dancing flames and somehow Rebekah new that everything would work out fine. Who she didn´t see later that night was Kol.

 **Time: Present**

Rebekah let out a sight, focusing on her brother. She should have known, nothing good ever happend to her family. She really needed to find Caroline.

* * *

 **Author´s Note:** Thank you all for reading my story. I LOVE your reviews and feedback it´s what keeps me going ;) so please feel free to comment and review.

I do not own any characters of TO or TVD.

See you soon - Kathie


	5. Chapter 5: Raise your Glass

**Chapter 5: "... and their paths shall cross again ..."**

 _"_ _An invisible thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place and circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle. But it will never break."_

 _\- Ancient Chinese Proverb_

* * *

 **Time: Present**

Caroline ordered a whole bottle of Tequila as she sat down at the bar next to Camille. After she had received a devastated message from her stating that she had just ended her relationship with Marcel, they had agreed that they both were in desperate need of a drink. Camille looked at her as she started filling the shot glasses. "Drinking is no adequate coping mechanism." She stated slowly, earning an annoyed glare. Caroline raised her glass. "Whenever you ready, I will listen to you, until then we drink, so let´s raise our glass, on a bad day, on lies and betrayal, on every broken relationship we ever had and the fact that tomorrow is yet another day." Camille sighted drowning the shot. "All right" Caroline smiled while she refilled the glasses "Ok let´s try this: on broken dreams and hopes and ex-boyfriends." Cami tried to underline her words with a smile but failed miserably. Caroline straightened her back raising her glass "Cheers, ok next one: is on all the girls who decided to cut them lose." Cami chuckled "Fine, One on war between species and the destruction of New Orleans." Caroline raised an eyebrow "Are you serious they wane destroy New Orleans?" Cami nodded "It´s why I told him that, this has to stop that I do not intent to get pulled in any deeper … that I wane get my certification and help humans … with human problems" She looked into Caroline´s soft eyes "… I broke up with him" She stated resting her head in her hands. "I left him." Caroline started stroking her back "It´s fine, you know protecting yourself, it´s natural I believe it is indeed called a defence mechanism." Cami smiled. "Yes, but if he is my true love, I couldn´t turn my back on him, could I." Caroline gave her one of her warm smiles that were almost motherly "You could, but you wouldn´t" Cami laughed dryly "Thank you, this is really helpful … on our first meeting you said you found true love … did you … turn on him?" She raised her eyes to look at Caroline. "It´s different, I think … I mean I … I died." Cami winced at those words "Oh my … I am sorry Caroline, I didn´t …" Caroline interrupted her: "It´s all right you didn´t know."

"Was he a good man?" Caroline leaned back, thinking about the attribute good. After a while she said "Have you ever heard something like `still waters run deep`? …" Cami smiled, observing her friends behaviour "Yeah sure" Caroline closed her eyes before she started talking "…I used to be restless and always on edge. I buried myself in work to avoid feelings, building up a façade, a mask of hope and faith and he looked into my eyes and it was like he was reading my soul, he was calm and gentle and he looked at me and he pieced me back together, made me whole again. He gave me a way to accept the past and stop living only half my life. He was my rock and so much more than met the eye, in some ways he was like me … hiding behind noble manners and trivial human conventions, but when we were alone he was passionate and … " Seeing Cami´s look. She chuckled slightly "Not just like that, but passionate about his work and my work and he loved his family and I loved being with his family. He always obeyed the rules and would only cross them for his family. He grounded me, it was like he revived me, you see I was so close to join the convent and then he gave me this normalcy back and I found love, maybe for the first and sadly last time in my life, I found true and pure and breath-taking, unconditional love." Camille stared at her as Caroline wiped a tear. "I still miss him every day" Camille wanted to tell her how sorry she was, but decided against it and carefully changed the topic "You almost joined a convent!" Caroline laughed "Yes, a convent, I think the term nunnery would be appropriate as well." Camille brushed her hair out of her face leaning towards Caroline "Ok, you will have to tell me that story, but can you please tell me how you found that guy first?" A grin spread on her face. "I didn´t …" she paused her eyes seeming so sad and far away at that moment "…he found me." Cami´s jaw dropped as she exaggerated the dramatics and asked against her better judgement the one question, she needed to be answered. "What happened to him." She demanded to know. "I don´t know … I remember that he found me, that he held me, while I was dying … the vampire that found me, the one that taught me he said that the whole town burned down that there were almost no survivors and until you told me about Rebekah I never really questioned their death …" Caroline inhaled deeply as another tear left her eyes. It was the moment Cami felt true pity for her friend. Caroline wiped her eyes "Enough of my melodramatic behaviour …I heard you, explaining some unconvincing reasons for a break-up, so why don´t you enlighten me on the real reasons?"

Cami groaned as she started her explanation "I don´t know, I just can´t do this anymore, caught between the fronts, Klaus expecting his child, me being kind of his therapist and on the other side Marcel, who fights him and their battle for the title `King of New Orleans` like seriously, as if this is still the middle ages, where someone can just proclaim themselves king …" Caroline chuckled "What …" Cami demanded "Nothing it´s just, that was not … no one … could just proclaim to be a king … status was really important …" She started laughing as Cami joined in, it only grew heavier while they laid every single emotion, every tear, every bad feeling into their ear shattering laughter. It started as a desperate hysteric sound turning into an angelic music.

After she caught her breath Cami asked the question she had tried to avoid for quiet some time "How old are you, exactly." Caroline let out a dry chuckle still shaking from the afterwaves "Honestly?" Cami kept a serious expression "Yes, please." Caroline nodded slowly trying to compose herself "I lost count at some point, according to history books the fire I died in, was in the year of the Lord 1175 which is most likely correct. I still remember the uproar in society when Henry II introduced the "Rose of the World" publically, it was a real scandal." Cami´s eyebrows furrowed "What the hell is the ´Rose of the World´?" Caroline smiled a sad but knowing smile "Rosamund Clifford, she was his mistress, but it doesn´t matter, at my age one or two years don´t matter anymore." She continued stroking Cami´s back. "Tell me more about Marcel or if you prefer the on-going war …" Caroline purred them another shot "I think I like Klaus." The younger one stated. Caroline looked up in surprise "ok … continue" Cami nodded more to herself than to Caroline "I …his story … do you know a little about the Originals?" She tried to look into Caroline´s eyes but somehow she felt guilty, she desperately graved Caroline telling her that her feelings were wrong, but she had a small idea that her friend would do anything but that "Not much, I am into the whole avoiding trouble thing, you know." Caroline gestured with her hands. "Yeah I know … wish I had that luxury." For the second time that evening they both laughed really really hard and relaxed.

They didn´t notice the arrival of a men, with curly dark-blond hair and amazingly blue eyes, as he sat down on the barstool next to Cami, till he cleared his throat "Camille love, I hate to interrupt but would you mind introducing me to your friend?" Camille froze both women stared at him, Cami in anger, Caroline in surprise. Cami cleared her throat "Meeting the devil Caroline this is Klaus, Klaus this is Caroline." Klaus smirked "Camille I heard some unpleasant news about you and dear Marcellus …" "You have to excuse me I am in desperate need of the ladies room." Camille exclaimed, before fleeing the bar. Klaus chuckled focusing his intention on Caroline. "Tell me love, have we met before?" Caroline raised an eyebrow "Not that I would recall it, though I heard a lot about you." He raised his glass to his lips, taking in the ancient and ageless features of her face "Is that so." Shooting him a knowing glance she extended her hand. "Carolina" For some reason Klaus took it and placed a kiss right above her knuckles. "Klaus Mikaelson, it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Carolina." Caroline smiled softly and he couldn´t lose the feeling that she appreciated the etiquette; her whole demeanour was in some way ageless. "Tell me Miss Carolina are you a close friend of Camille?" She had straightened her back somehow compelled to apply her long lost teachings, following the universal rules of polite small talk "We have only known each other, for a short time, but it appears to be a promising friendship and I do cherish friendship." He smiled, smelling trouble in this woman that was no doubt a rather old vampire. "Very subtle of you, is it friendship that brings you to my city." Caroline froze in her movements "Your city?" she questioned "My city." She nodded and he watched he posture change "I came to New Orleans for I never lived here before." Well, this game two could play "You are of English descent" She laughed "Do not tell me you noticed my accent." She said in a playful manner "As a matter of fact I did and I believe you have lived through a couple of centuries, so how does it come that our paths have never crossed before?" He knew it was most likely not intelligent to provoke her, but he needed to know, who was this women? "I enjoy the simple life, your family is not exactly known for their decency. Not really the optimal conditions for an encounter" She needed to calm this situation, Rebekah had spoken often about her brother and from her reports he was no one she wanted to get in a fight with "I enjoy our little conversation, but you haven´t answered any of my questions … so why don´t you answer me honestly, why are you here, and I suggest you give me a good reason or I may kill you in an instance for plotting against my family." That was unexpected, wrinkles appeared on her forehead, and maybe the last couple of centuries had indeed driven him insane "You are paranoid, why would I wish your family ill?" This women drove him mad and she was far to calm for his taste "Why are you here and do not tell me because Camille is such a nice person!" She tried to remember Rebekah´s stories about Nik, the protector, the brother, she needed to act saying the first word she hoped would save her "Rebekah" He stared at her. "What?" That was unexpected and for some reason he relaxed a little "I came to meet an old friend of mine Rebekah Mikaelson." Klaus eyes widened, his thoughts obviously racing, she needed to use the moment of confusion, she leaned forward handing him a card "So why don´t you, your highness, give her my number and tell her to call me."

* * *

Klaus was furious when he reached the compound. Who the hell was that women? How did she know Rebekah? And why on her earth was she here? He was still cursing when he reached the living room, where Elijah was staring into the flames. He went directly for the liquor pouring himself a drink. He turned towards his brother, who watched him with a raised eyebrow "What happened". "I ran into a vampire, apparently an acquaintance of Rebekah, but I do not know how to explain something was off about her and I think … I don´t know she stayed perfectly calm while I threatened her. She is old." Elijah seemed worried "Did she give you a name" "Yes apparently it is Carolina something, Elijah she is old she didn´t even flinch when I kissed her knuckles, on the contrary she relaxed and immediately turned the polite formal demeanour on." He shook his head. "She gave me this number to give to Rebekah …" Elijah sighted as he took the white card with the black numbers from his brother. "You want to call her?" Klaus asked. "You think she is a threat I will protect my family, perhaps she was just uncomfortable talking at a bar, we should arrange a meeting." Klaus nodded listening to Elijah´s reasoning. He dropped on the couch and watched his brother dialling.

"Hello" Elijah froze the very first moment he heard the voice. His thoughts started racing memories twirling through his head as the long hidden scars started bleeding once again. He tried to swallow, he felt his brother´s questioning gaze, but couldn´t find the strength to answer.

"Hello" he heard a slightly confused note in her tune which returned him to reality he gathered his strength and tried to compose himself. "Caroline" he breathed followed by a long silence.

* * *

 **Author´s note:**

I am sorry it took me so long, but I did not abandon this story. I just drown a little in work and need to find more time to write. Thank you for your patience, please feel free to review or pm asking all the questions you might have.

 **I am also looking for a "toss-around-ideas beta" in case anyone is interested** **please pm me :)  
**

Thank you for all your support - Kathie


End file.
